Sands of Time
Sands of Time is Chapter 29E/31H of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. To complete this chapter, you must survive for 11 turns. Along with the boss, Denning, there are many enemy Archers, Snipers, Knights, and Generals, Shamans, Druids with Sleep and Silence Staves and a couple of Myrmidons and Swordmasters (though these sword users only appear in Hector's story). Many of the enemies also have poison weapons. *There is a Secret Shop in this chapter that is only reachable by using a Warp to get to a small patch of grass in the southern part of the map. *Although the next map is a gaiden chapter, it is obtained automatically. *Nils is not available for this chapter. Eliwood Mode Initial Enemy Total: 28 *Boss: Denning L19 Sniper w/ Silver Bow, Longbow *2 Sniper L3 w/ Steel Bow *1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow *1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow, Swordslayer* *1 Sniper L3 w/ Poison Bow *1 Sniper L5 w/ Silver Bow *12 Archer L15 w/ Poison Bow *1 Druid L15 w/ Nosferatu, Silence *1 Druid L5 w/ Nosferatu, Sleep *2 Shaman L15 w/ Nosferatu *1 Shaman L15 w/ Luna *3 Shaman L15 w/ Flux *1 Swordmaster L8 w/ Killing Edge Reinforcements Total: 18 *Turns 3-5 (from bottom of map): **1 Thief L15 w/ Poison Sword, Lockpick *Turn 3 (from bottom of map): **2 Cavalier L15 w/ Poison Lance *Turn 5 (from bottom of map): **2 Cavalier L15 w/ Poison Lance **2 Sniper L3 w/ Poison Bow *Turn 6, 7, 9 (from bottom of map): **2 Myrmidon L15 w/ Poison Sword *Turn 6 (from lower right edge): **2 Knight L15 w/ Poison Lance *Turn 7 (lower right cul-de-sac): **1 Druid L15 w/ Luna, Eclipse Hector Mode Initial Enemy *Boss: Denning L19 Sniper w/ Silver Bow, Longbow *1 General L6 w/ Poison Axe, Antitoxin *1 General L6 w/ Poison Axe *1 General L6 w/ Silver Lance *6 Knight L15 w/ Poison Lance *1 Knight L15 w/ Axereaver *1 Knight L 15 w/ Javelin *1 Sniper L3 w/ Poison Bow *1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow *1 Sniper L3 w/ Longbow, Swordslayer* *1 Sniper L5 w/ Silver Bow *2 Archer L15 w/ Poison Bow *1 Druid L15 w/ Nosferatu, Silence *1 Druid L5 w/ Nosferatu, Sleep *2 Shaman L15 w/ Flux *1 Shaman L15 w/ Luna *1 Shaman L15 w/ Nosferatu *1 Swordmaster L8 w/ Killing Edge *2 Myrmidon L15 w/ Poison Sword Reinforcements *Turn 2 (from bottom of map): **1 General L6 **1 Thief L15 **2 Knight L15 *Turn 3-8: **1 Shaman L15 (from left staircase) **1 Archer L15 (from right staircase) *Turn 3 (from bottom of map): **3 Knight L15 **1 Thief L15 *Turn 5 (from bottom of map): **2 Sniper L3 **1 Thief L15 *Turn 6: **3 Knight L15 (from bottom of map) **2 Knight L15 (from right side of map) *Turn 7: **1 Druid L15 (from cul-de-sac on right side of map) *Turn 8 (from bottom of map): **1 General L6 **3 Knight L15 *Turn 7, 10 & 11 (from bottom of map): **2 Wyvern Rider L15 **1 Wyvern Lord L6 *Note: Killing Denning halts any further reinforcements in Eliwood and Hector's normal mode. If you want to kill as many reinforcements as possible for exp, make sure you don't enter his range as he will attack you. Items *White Gem (chest: north, the right chest) *Dragonshield (chest: north, the left chest) *Body Ring (chest: south) *Swordslayer (dropped by enemy Sniper) Secret Shop *Hero Crest: 10,000G *Knight Crest: 10,000G *Elysian Whip: 10,000G *Orion's Bolt: 10,000G *Guiding Ring: 10,000G Category:The Blazing Blade chapters